


No Birds Today

by Kaesteranya



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cats hate the rain, remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Birds Today

Yoruichi woke up naked in his futon but that was nothing new, and certainly nothing that she ought to be annoyed over, or ashamed about. She stayed there a moment longer, stretching, waiting for the full brunt of wakefulness to hit her. It felt _wonderful_ , sprawled out in her own body rather than cramped up in a feline’s. Even a cat’s physique could be restricting for one after a while.

 

He was out on the porch of his quaint little shop, sitting cross-legged on a gold-embroidered pillow, alternately smoking from a black wood pipe and sipping sake. It was a cold and damp morning. The rain was a constant pitter-patter beat to silence all around.

 

“You’re up pretty late.”

 

“Cats hate the rain, remember?”

 

Kisuke laughed at this. Those days he seemed to laugh about everything. She snagged the kimono she had tossed into a corner during last night’s activities and wrapped it about her person. The cloth was cold and smooth against her skin and it was something strikingly similar to his touch.

 

“Shall I braid your hair?” he asked her as she sat down. Yoruichi scoffed at him.

 

“You know I hate that.”

 

“Mm-hm. You’re a free spirit.”

 

He was always saying the funniest things and strangely they made sense. Maybe Yoruichi had been hanging around Kisuke for too long. She should have anticipated something like this happening, back on that day centuries ago when they had both decided that they had had enough of it all. She would be spending the rest of her life with this eccentric, extraordinary (self-proclaimed) genius of a man. Why she hadn’t thought of that sooner, she didn’t know.


End file.
